


Bitten

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor gets a reminder that Sansa is a wolf, not a little bird. Fluff/humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitten

There was a weight on his chest and it was becoming harder to breathe. Sandor woke up - and realized it wasn't merely a bad dream. There _was_ a weight on his chest. Sansa was entirely on top of him, fast asleep. She was even drooling. Sandor laughed and gently pushed her off him. That woke her up. 

"Wha?"

"You were on top of me," he informed her. 

She stared at him uncomprehendingly. 

"You were drooling on me too," he added.

That got to her. "I was not!"

"Yes, you were." He grabbed her hand and brought it to the damp spot on his tunic.

She glowered at him. "I don't complain about _your_ unseemly habits. I ignore them, which is the courteous thing to do."

He laughed again. "You fart too, but I don't drool." 

There was nothing she could say to that so she turned her back to him. Sandor slid closer and wrapped his arm around her. "It's funny," he said. "And no one else is going to know."

She didn't agree with him. She tried to squirm out of his embrace. "Let go of me!"

He kissed her cheek. His little bird was so cute when her feathers were ruffled. 

She bit his arm. 

Sandor was astonished. "You bit me!"

He expected her to revert to her courtesies and apologize, but she only sniffed. "I'll bite you again if you don't release me." 

He let go of her. "You're becoming a she-wolf like your sister." 

The comparison to Arya didn't please her. She examined his arm. "You made me do it. And I bit you very gently." She was starting to look worried. "It doesn't hurt, does it?"

"No," he assured her.

She gave him a relieved smile, kissed his cheek, and settled back on her pillow. Sandor watched her try to fall back asleep. Things had been quiet around here since Arya had gone to visit her brother at the Wall. He wondered what it would take to rile Sansa to biting again.


End file.
